Heather Masters
Heather Masters is one of the voice actors for FNaF: Sister Location, FNaF World, and Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria Simulator, She is the voice actress for Scrap Baby. About Heather Masters Heather has a smooth and articulate voice, which can range from classy and knowledgeable to sassy. With her dynamic vocal range, Heather has voiced numerous characters ranging from child and teen to middle-aged adult. Her ability to create unique character voices makes her well suited for cartoons, video games, and commercials. She presents a skilled and seasoned professional repertoire with a BFA in Theatre, and 16 years experience both in acting and directing, making her a strong candidate for audiobooks. Have a corporate, explainer, or instructional project? Heather was a teacher for 8 years, giving her skills at communicating ideas passionately and clearly to audiences of all ages. Heather has a 13-years old daughter who gets angry at her if she doesn't do Circus Baby's voice for her friends. After laying aside her theatre degree for several years in exchange for starting a family, Heather was elated to discover voice acting as a way to set free once again all the voices in her head. Recently, she has ventured into video games, and can be heard as Spider-Gwen in Marvel's Avengers Academy, Circus Baby in FNAF World, FNaF: Sister Location and FNaF: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, multiple characters in the game The Wardrobe, upcoming indie game Faceless, and a few games yet to be released. Additionally, Heather has voiced 25 audiobooks and has worked with clients like the American Heart Association, Whole Foods, and Lenovo. Below is my info, but I'm not too particular. I put my appearance fee preference at $2000 because it's a bit more difficult for me to get away as I have young children, but I would never want to impede the group's opportunities. So, if the group agrees on a different fee, and the con would also like me to attend, I can certainly be flexible in that area. Sister Location/Pizzeria Simulator's Job Description This voice is for an overgrown doll. She's a killer but also misunderstood. She spends much of the game helping the player, and it's never truly clear if she is friend or foe. Her voice should be a balance between cold and emotionless, while also sounding affectionate toward the player (as though caring for his well-being). The player needs to be afraid of this character, while also trusting her. The voice should sound innocent, but with a hint of sorrow, even seduction. This is the first of several jobs for this character. Characters by Heather Masters *Sugarsnap (Cartoon) *Jack and Jill (Tweeners) *Keela (Warrior) *Zithralel sample (Elf) *JimmyJo (Hick) *Regala (Queen) *Circus Baby (FNaF: Sister Location) *Ennard (FNaF: Sister Location) *Scrap Baby (FNaF: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) *Spider-Gwen (Marvel Avengers Academy) *Taryn (Damsel in Distress) Gallery The FNaF Show - Episode 3 ft. Heather Masters (Baby)|Heather's interview on the FNAF Show. Trivia *Heather, Michella Moss, Julie Shields, Christopher McCullough, Kellen Goff and Andy Field, all appear on Dawko's Five Nights at St. Jude Charity Event Night 1 and 2. *Heather said her favorite character is Freddy from the first game, and that the scariest character to her is Funtime Freddy. *Heather and family reside in Alaska. *Every summer, Heather and her family go fishing for salmon and catch enough salmon for the whole entire year. **Her family's record for salmon fishing is thirty-five. *Heather has said that she had never heard of Markiplier before Sister Location. *Heather said on Twitter that someday her, Becky, Michella and Julie will come to the U.K. to meet Dawko. *Heather appeared in the first ever FNaF voice actor panel. *Heather has a reputation for being creepy because of her voice acting as Circus Baby. *Heather on the FNaF Show stated that she don't know anything about Baby "True Nature" and role in Sister Location & Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. *Heather is one of the voice actors across the FNaF series who has also starred in Marvel Avengers Academy, with her role being Spider-Gwen. The others are Kellen Goff as Bruce Banner, Andy Field as Noh-Varr, Christopher McCullough as Hank Pym, Amber Lee Connors as Medusa, Julie Shields as Jocasta, Matthew Curtis as Jack-O-Lantern and Keyondra Shanae as Nightshade and Ghost. | Marvel Avengers Academy (Video Game 2016) - Full Cast & Crew - IMDb References Category:People Category:Voice Actors Category:Humans Category:FNaF:SL